


ways to show love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Girls in Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other: See Story Notes, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the charaters as they show the ways of how they would love or how they would experience it personaly. rated for cursing, and that kind of stuff. One shots, to multiple shots of various pairings. Even the crack pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blush

Blush

Hazel eyes stare fixingly at the annoyingly happy Spaniard in front of him. His thoughts of how oh, so easily he would blush at what Antonio would say or what he did. Adding to the of the not so hidden blush, Antonio would tell him how much he look like a cute little tomato. Or the way that the Spaniard would show him affection.

A thought came of how he could make Antonio blush without blushing in return.

A hidden smile on the ever scowling face, Lovino thought out the ways to make Antonio blushing like the way he himself blush so easily to the Spaniard.

Problem? He has absolutely no fucking clue as to how he would do that.

But, he will be a man on a mission to achieve this goal.

A small smile appear on the Italian face before quickly disappearing on the man features. He continued to listen to the Spaniard talk on for the some what one sided conversation. While planning on making him blush as well.


	2. adore

Alfred felt more excitement seep into him as time went on.

The thoughts of seeing the emerald eye man he absolutely adores is coming over.

The reason why?

Arthur was spending the week with him. Even though with the short temper Britain, there would be agreements that would start between them, nothing too serious to worry about. Because he absolutely adores Arthur, and always has adore Arthur.

Even as a very young colony for England.

But at times, it hurts to think about the bad parts of the past. Like the Revolunary war. It might have given him freedom to be able to become a young country. But at the cost of this war, the looks that Arthur had worn that day, broke his heart and crack his soul at the sight. For a while after the war, nothing was ever the same between them.

To know that the man he adores and love was hurt him personally and directly in a way. That thought had hurt him harder. But that was never his intention; never will it be his intentions in the first place.

What Arthur does not know much is how much of an influence, of how much he had learned from him, whether from the country or him personally. He has and will adore Arthur. No matter what others say or do.


	3. Notice the small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the song is under my umbrella where all time low sings this I saw video where it was the all time low that sings this. watch?v=ImzKblOqKo4 is the video that inspire this*

There are many things that Feliciano notice about Ludwig. The way he is strong. Ludwig was neither to buff. But his strength is nothing is anything to sneeze at either. The sound of his voice when training, to ordering around the troops that he has. Or even how his voice would sound when he is being shy when talking about certain subjects, to how I would ask specific questions.

"Ve~ Guess I turn on some music while thinking about this." *Turns on the radio*

You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because...

Ludwig had always have his heart. From the first time he saw the tall german, he had manage to take away his heart. The way Ludwig had thr capable to make his whole heart beating hard, beeting to fast, or make his heart do flips wildly. Or my poor heart does a lot of things for only Ludwig. Like how he would smile. Even if it's a small smile that a few people had seen. Ludwig smiles, truly smile.

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella, (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

The scowls on his face to how he reacts to the tiniest bits of imperfection. Or the impanting lectures that come with the actions that were done. I love every moment with Ludwig.

These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You are my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard

I never cried this much, at least, not since I have met Ludwig so long ago. Nor did I smile and laugh this much until I have met him. Every glance I caught sent shivers down my spine.

Together we'll mend your heart  
Because...

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Even the cute mannerisms, or the way Ludwig twists everything into a serious event would not keep me away from him. I haven't needed someone so much with in my lifetime, like how I needed Ludwig. Needed someone to hug and kiss me, for its kind of addicting. Like how people would get addicted to drugs. I know I don't want to stop the hugs and kisses.

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because...

The need for Ludwig to protect and rescue me anytime, from the many dangers of the world. No one has tolerate me this long like the other people I have met. Nor has anyone would indulge me like Ludwig has. I want his attention, as well as his worries.

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

To love and accept me as Ludwig has. Not many are willing to do.

I haven't wanted so much from a single person before.

It's raining (raining)  
O baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
O baby it's raining  
O baby come into me  
Come into me

A smile broke on Feliciano thinking about Ludwig. To know the small things and big things about Ludwig. It always excite him the most.


	4. poisonious charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia x America

The boyish smiles

The playful blue eyes

Or the fact of how energetic and hyper he is

Are parts of his poisonous charms

That poison that's been invading my veins and thoughts

Real deep inside my veins, putting it in flames

I want to hurt him badly, just so he could scream my name

I want all of him

My blood might as well been made of ice, for the way he would argue with the other nations

I want to touch him

To claim him as mine

But I know those little charms are poisoning me bit by little bit

To where my senses are messing up when he's around

I know he is an airhead at certain things, but he not a super nation for nothing. He smarter then what other nations give him credit for. That I know.

Every sense I have in me, makes me want to hurt him, just to hear him scream my name.

To kiss and taste, but something tells me to stop at that impulse. I know once my lips taste the skin of his; it would be poison for mind, body and soul.

This poisons runs deep inside my veins

The web he made, I'm to caught in it to get out myself

I want to love him, I can't touch.

For now, I slowly get him as mine.

He wouldn't run off surely at first, if he knows that I am giving him a challenge from the right words to say.

To get stuck in my traps and get him to be one with me.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not comfortable with writing in other language other then English, if anything is wrong, please tell and flame me. And I am also sorry that they are out of character. I did what I can do at the best of my abilities to make them in character as possible though. But please don't bash any pairings that I put on here. If anyone has the mind to do that, pm me reasons why the pairings are "wrong" in a thoughtful, criticize way. And that is, if assuming you people are going to review anyway. (Hopefully thinkinking by the way)
> 
> The songs are: "burn it down" by linkin park ( I love, love and adore this band by the way and paramore as well), and "keep your head up" by Andy Grammer  
> These songs and Hetalia does not belong to me, they belong to the respectful owners, but the scenario is my idea though.

Romano point of view

Hazel eyes heated stare at his unaware, naïve little brother making pasta in the kitchen. Before my inner conflicts are shown to Feliciano. To my own dispiacere, Feliciano talks about the patate bastardo all the damn time. Even now, he is all that he talks about. I have known that I have develop more then brotherly feelings for Feliciano. Which is why I am so accidenti grumpy all the time.

I walk out of the kitchen quickly before any of the emotions overwhelm me and explode in front of Feliciano again. That it's going to make me feel guilty when I see the adoreable face of his tear up with tears. Making his femine features mare noticeable then normally. Taking out the I pod and put on some ear buds on, putting on the music, mentally yelling to came on faster, to calm me down for at least a bit.

The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

Oh yea, Matthew put in some Linkin Park last time we were around each other for company. (Yes, I can remember Canada, both name and country wise, unlike the other bastards that don't. And is the only person that know about me loving my brother more then a brother. Still do not know how he would of gotten that knowelge anyway. But I know he wouldn't tell another soul about it. But I do know that he is in love with his own bastard of a brother Alfred). At least its better then bastard of a brother of his music.

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

My eyes close tightly, trying to get away from some of the memories and dreams of Feliciano that are rushing through my mind. Of how I try to distance myself from my brother. But never wanted to leave from his present without going insane. All these thoughts conflict me on what and how to tell Feliciano. Without the nervousness when I look into his amber like eyes. My own emotions and thoughts betraying me. Taking and cracking the mask I try to built long ago. To break and burn down the mask. To hear that inside, it says "puoi fidarti", but your own head saying "non lo fare". Saying I am not good for him. making me feel horrorbly hopeless. I listen to the rest of the song instead of listening to the rest of my own cloudy thoughts.

The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

Feliciano point of view

Foot steps fade away from the kitchen, and knew his brother Lovino is out of the kitchen. Some where else in their shared home of theirs. I only truly smile around Lovino these days.

The piercing hazel eyes, made him delightfully shiver. My own heart stolen by my own brother. Its something I don't mind at all, it feels so natural to me to love him. Now, I can say without a doubt, that I don't have control of my heart for him, and only for him.

But at the moment, ti vada o no, l'amo e non lo sapra'. At least not now anyway, but sooner or later, my own heart and mouth would betray me and my emotions that I have. I know that I am hiding the evidence at the moment, but I can't lose my brother to this. I don't want to see the negative emotions that would come across his face as soon those words would spit out of my mouth. 'Se non fossi tanto presa' by my own brother, then maybe I would be such a coward to say this in front o his face. I can hear my own thoughts say this.

Good thing that I can make pasta without paying much attention to what I was doing. Ve~, because I'm not doing much of it to the pasta. I began to hum a few more notes of a song that came to mind. Humming almost the whole song, while the words go through my head, as I finish and served pasta for me and fratello to eat for the night.

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooh


	6. love from a far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Estonia x Latvia drabble even though it is one-sided, it was inspired by the song wanted by Hunter Hayes. This drabble is taken in Estonia point of view.

I have watched you from afar for way to many, many years.

Some say it's stalking, but I say it's making sure he is safe and sound.

I want to take the Latvian man in my arms and to never let him go.

He has unleashed the demon inside me and he has set him free from where the demon was caged.

One day we will be together forever, an eternity, just him and me.

I cannot move, I cannot breathe. Whenever I look into his beautiful lilac eyes and lithe body.

Love is the sweet mystery, love is also a bitter misery, as well as forbidden for many seemly unlucky souls out there in the world.

Or lucky, depending on many people's views out there.

Solace is what I seek, when out looking at the world. I find the solace in the Latvian that I have my sight on.

Thoughts of him always seem to race through my restless mind when the solace I seek couldn't be found in sight.

But my emotions were left unspoken, where my mouth can't seem to form the proper words I need to tell you up front of what I truly feel.

Everything about him seems to mesmerize me for when we are apart or when we are together.  
I want to kiss his soft looking lips, to hold his hands for as long as I pleased.

It is the lack of him which brings me sorrow.

It is the need for him that leaves my heart in pain.

Yet he is not mine.

He was never mine.

He will never be mine with the way the negative thoughts that roll in my head.

I want to call the smaller Latvian man I love mine.

I want to make him feel wanted.

To see the soft pink blush set on his cheeks.

For the Latvian man to be mine, for him to see how much I love him.


	7. One sided love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Sweden point of view sort of poem. Any request for a pairing out there, I do the pairings.

He does not love me

Why must I dwell on this?

Because I still love him regardless

I watch him pass me by everyday

I stay to see him look my way

But he never does

Just because

He does not love me

I am sadden by the very thought

That he will never be mine

Because there is someone else more beautiful in his life

He does not love me

Thus why do I still care?

Because I still love him regardless I should stop this love sick melody

Stop singing the same old sad love song

For I know that he will never love me

But why does it feel right if it is wrong?

He does not love me

I am merely someone he knows but does not care for much

So why do I still love him? I do not know

But I will still love him regardless

His caring attitude like a nurse

Was enough for me to fall in love

The Beauty of his heart was all that mattered,

Cause for me I was never the more flattered

But yes my Friends it can hurt you too,

Cause one sided will never get you through

All that will be left will be pain and sorrow,

With you asking for a better tomorrow

When you fall in love then please do fear.

Cause it can lead you where you don t want to be led,

It s like feeding you what you don t want to be fed

Isn't that what people say?

That one-sided love is the hardest.

Love is said to be the greatest feeling,

Perfect in its own way,

Yet flawlessness doesn't exist,

So there must be an error.

The mistake of a one-sided love.

Self doubt which refused to fade.

Eyes as blue as the sky a smile as white as pearls A laugh as beautiful music

Love sucks when its only you

The one who gives until they are blue

Love is powerful, love is strong

But if its only you, you feel so wrong

I think about him every minute of the day

This love I have will not go away

They say love is blind, they weren't lying

Nobody needs to pity me

I hope no one ever has to see


	8. hidden truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I written this poem in Arthur point o view for FrUk pairing, so I hope it's okay though, and also I have to admit that I like writing pairings that people request or what comes out of my head, now on with the poem story thing!

You're my guilty pleasure

Darling, make me better

I just don't know

What I'm going to do

This filthy disease

You've forced unto me

Is addictively intoxicating

I know I'm just approximating

When I say this abominating

Thing you do

Is cute, times a billion

And what's the point in playing it safe?

You're just like a game of chase

And I can't ever seem

To catch it all

And get my fill

Of you, still

Oh, I hate you

(But I love you too)


	9. fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably just be drifting in and out of drabble for a little while. Well, this weird little poem is written for a CanadaxAmericaXCuba pairing. Though it took me a while to get this poem together. Now let's just read what I wrote and review your thoughts okay. This little poem is inspired by the poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. I don't own anything, cause really, why would I want to write on here if I did

I hate you, but I love you

I can never seem to let you go no matter what I do

No mater what you put me through

You feel like home to me some how

For every smile you create

You make a lot more tears

For every dread you take away

You create what seem like a thousand more fears added to me

And for the very one person that holds me together

Shatters me into pieces

You're the only person that I want to be with for eternity

But your love for me seems only decreases

You tell me that after all this time that you don't love me completely and know

I'm suppose to be alright knowing all you've done is deceive me

Now every time I hear those words "I love you"

I'll feel only pain the reality that I once knew, blurs

and I find it's not the same

When I knew those words were just a lie

and I'm left with only my love and heavy heart for someone who's love for me has died

because I'm never seem good enough

It hurts to go on without you not knowing what is or ever was real

I just don't really know what to do emptiness and confusion is all I feel

All I can do is live in denial and pretend you actually love me

and hope that after a while

you'll come to your senses and see that you're in love with me

like everyone else can see I hope you see the truth some day

I hate you, but I love you

I can never seem to let you go

and no matter what you put me through

you always feel like home to me

I hate everything about you

Why do even I love you then?

I hate everything about you

Why do I even love you then?

Heaven's gates won't seem to open up for me

With these broken wings, I'm just falling

And all I seem to see is you

And all I seem to need is you

Come please, I'm calling you

Your cruel device your blood, like ice

One look from you, could kill

My pain, seems to be your thrill

I just want to hurt you so badly just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you, but now it seems that you're under my skin

I hear you calling and it's like needles and pins

I want to love you, but I better not touch you

I want to hold you, to touch you, but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you, but I want it way too much I want to taste you badly,

but your lips are like venomous poison

Your poison running through my veins

Your just like poison to me

I just don't want to play these games any more

I took a walk around the world

To ease my really troubled mind

I watched the world just float

To the dark side of the moon

After all, I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens every now and then

Just as long as you ll be something to me at the end

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

If I ever go crazy, then will you still

Call me a Superhero

If I'm alive and well,

Will you ever be there just holding my hand

You always seem to be my kryptonite,

at times I really don't want to be weaken by you

From what Robert Frost wrote for in fire and ice:  
Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

It'll always seem like we are fire and ice

though from what we tasted from hatred,

I hold those who favor of ice then with fire.

As you seem hold with those who favor fire rather then ice.

I hate you, but I love you

I can never seem to let you go no matter what I do

No mater what you put me through

You feel like home to me some how


	10. lines that blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a SwedenxFinland one. But done in Sweden's point of view in his mind as time goes on since he met Finland.

As the lines blur,

Between right and wrong,

Between love and lust.

Only you can cause these.

The butterflies and seas of emotion that takes over me.

I get weak, I lose control of my knees.

It can be crowded, but in my head, it's only you and me.

Between just friends and lovers,

I find myself looking at you, and you at me.

Sometimes love is confusing, and it doesn't make sense what so ever.

It's all so new, yet one thought fills me with dreaded fear. . .Will you ever love me?

Everything is just a blur,

and that's the best part,

because it's jumbled together but yet so sharp in your mind and heart.

Your eyes bore into mine as you speak,

filling my head with thoughts unimagined.

The sensation is wonder mixed with. . .I don't know. . . Will you ever love me?

As the lines blur,

Between right and wrong,

Between love and lust.

Questions will always come to my mind.

With seas of emotion that takes over me,

and only you can cause these thoughts and emotions.


	11. in shreds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is little poem is a AustriaxHungary in Hungary point of view, and it's what is exactly my my way of thinking some times when I see some of the AusHun fictions out there.

Scatter like flies

I'm no good for you

You deserve someone else

Someone else to be your princess

...I can't be your princess

My tiara was thrown away

And my dress is in shreds

And the taste of being your princess

Disgusts me

I can't do it.

Just looking at the beautiful crowns

The sight sends a ghost down my spine

It's haunting my every breath

And it's cries are echoing in places were they shouldn't be.

Go away

I plead

To a shadow

A shadow of something that could be

Just please go away

I beg silently

I can't be a princess

(a princess in your game)


	12. words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this for USAxEngland in a poetic way. The point of view could go either way. So Ta-Da! *Only hears the akward silence* Right, just read on readers.

If my words were enough,  
They could tell you,  
How I truly feel.

If my words were enough,  
They could tell you,  
How much I love you,  
How I can't imagine a day without you.

If my words were enough,  
They could tell you,  
How badly I need you, here How things do get better,  
How I'll be your everything, if you just give me a chance.

If my words were enough,  
They could save a life, tonight.  
But unfortunately, my words aren't enough.


	13. rip my heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This to me is a BelarusxRussia in Belarus point of view.

I truly feel it inside my chest, and that should not be possible.

Scarred from so many, many deep wounds, over so many, many years.

I am alive, but the scars I carry weigh down my every step.

Sometimes, I wish I could rip out my heart, so it would stop hurting.

I feel that spark I felt, once upon a time, when love fed the flames that fueled me.

My heart beats the fire that melts even the deepest scars and old wounds open.

I don't know why my emotions run deep, if only I could stop them.

Sometimes, I wish I could rip out my heart, so it would stop burning.

I can force myself to keep breathing, heart beating, alive.

I stand strong on unsteady legs, I move on - I don't need to turn my head to look back.

My heart bleeds for you, my eyes weep for you, my soul aches for you.

Sometimes, I wish I could rip out my heart, so it would stop yearning.


	14. hang in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those of you that haven't read Academy of Seventh by PainteDreamer on fanfiction, well you probably wouldn't get part of the chapter. Plus I gotten the idea from them, but made it to where hopefully it's not that similar to their story. Yes, the 'watchers' are young, delinquents of the sort that are thrown in to training to protect nations, and that kind of sort. Only the continents get to pick what the 'watchers' missions would be. Though this is my own personal oc here though. And yes, this is a America x ? pairing. If you don't like it, than I would suggest not reading this chapter then.

America is having a very bad week. With just about every snapping at him for the every move he makes, is something wrong in the other nations eyes. To top it off, rumors flying around other nations along with micro-nations is that I ended up with a ruthless, top of the class, semi-mute american 'watcher'. So far, he hasn't seen a peek of what his watcher would look like. North America and South America wouldn't say a word about what she was like. Nor tell me why majority of the watchers were women.

As soon as I gotten to my desk in the building where nations work to prepare for way to many meetings that are set up in a few places around the world. I knew something was out-of-place, especially since I keep things neat in my part of the office that I work in. I then saw a piece of paper on the desk, where the words were written in a famine cursive. What was written on the paper gave me a smile on my face, a smile that'll be there for quite a while.

Hold in There

If you're having trouble

I know what's it like

I've gone through it before

I'm stilling going through it now

All the yells and screams

Calling out all of my mistakes

When I'm trying so hard

It makes me feel small

Like I'm a small kitten

Surrounded by a pack of wolves

That are about to eat me alive

Just try your hardest

They can't yell at you as much when you put in effort

You might not be right

But at least you gave it a shot

When you think you're all alone-

You're not

I'm going through the same thing

Getting yelled at for not doing it right

When you just want to scream at them

Take in a breath

I know, I know

It's so so tempting

To tell them to shut the fuck up

You're trying your hardest

and you aren't perfect

and it'll just take some time

I know that it's so frustrating

When you seem to get everything wrong and you're trying your best

Just hold in, take in a deep breath and relax

Because everything's going to be o.k. in the end

\- New 'watcher'


	15. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I try my hand in a one sided AmeCan, with Seychelles X Canada, with female!America perpective in in. Or at least her thoughts. Tough I am not really trying to bash any charaters in Hetalia.

Jealousy. . . I said she was a bitch, But Arthur called it envy.  
I saw nothing there in her that so 'great' about her.  
Not the humility of a person should have at least.  
Or the dignity of dress that she wearing. It makes her look like a whore on the streets trying to get laid.  
So they said it was about her beauty that he and others see.  
If huge eyes and long sharp claws were beauty to others, I didn't see it, the so-called beauty.  
Or a huge bending butt, that men seem to find pleasure in.  
I found it the most disgusting and revolting thing that I find in a preson.

The woman was and is always a bitch, and a slutty bitch at that. Roving around naked at night.  
Fetching others boyfriends, and rarely, even girlfriends.  
Armed with her college degree. (Probably having slept her way through it like the slut she is),  
With her foreign language which I have not spoke. . .  
Her tongue drove our men into her bed,  
And bent their groins with green,  
So that we caught the flu too.

A bitch,  
I found her cursed. She sat at a round table and commanded men. Who took her orders as if possessed This bitch was a witch too. Though Arthur tells me that she processes no kind magic at all.

I was held in captivity while drama ate away at me, following my energy while taking what you can from me.

Though I love him with a passion, In all the steps he takes I m by his side.  
He is the man I want. Though that Slutty bitch seem to try to make the love of my life one of her victims.


	16. moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a Switzerland amd Austria pairing as you read. I hope it's to peoples liking. I also don't own anything but the thoughts of stories and or poems ideas of or said products or shows.

Rodrich paced around his room unable to take his mind off a certain trigger happy swiss man. Stopping in his haste, went to his desk and with a pen and paper, the words flow from his mind to his hand to the paper. As he writes, his mind is somewhere else completely. Not really focus on what he is writing.

In a moment that time could not contain, I was yours.

And in the moment that I was yours, air did not suffice as a source of breath.

It was you.

Every flicker of life in your eyes, reminded me of things that did not coincide with reality. They could not be touched, nor seen. Only felt with every glance, grin, and giggle sent in my direction.

You were real, and yet so unimaginably beautiful in ways the human eye could not fathom.

You are love. You are wisdom. You are freedom.

Falling was every bit as beautiful as the crash, So I thank you.

As the last words were written, putting down the pen and a small smile was put upon his face. Leaving the paper behind, he went on with his day. But with thoughts of the swiss man lessen in his mind to make the day more bearable.


	17. my little sister mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a AU a story where the story focuses on Belarus and Ukraine sisterly bond as young children. The twist is that Belarus is the oldest of the two. This also has the myth of mermaids thrown in for the heck of it. Just because its my creativity.

"Come see! Come see!" she had squealed that day;

Her body dangerously leaning over the edge as she beckoned me over,

Aching to catch a glimpse of the mermaids that she so feverishly yearned for.

Her eager eyes, determinedly scouring the waves as the boat cut through the icy sea.

"Come and see the mermaids," she had called for me,

But I just sat with the book on my knee, praying for peace. Praying for quiet. Little did I know

We had told her to be careful; not to get too near,

We told her the mermaids had a bite all the ocean would fear.

At least, that's what they did, while I just sat back in my chair

With my sunglasses on, enjoying the warm air.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was alight.

We would never have guessed what was to happen that night.

We expected peace. We expected quiet. Little did we know

There are times, these days where I wonder "What if?"

What if that book hadn't rested on my knee?

What if the sun hadn't shined that day?

What if I hadn't sat back in my chair?

What if the mermaids hadn't come out to play?


	18. finding solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine and Canada pairing in either point of view

I have watched you from afar for way to many, many years.

Some say it's stalking, but I say it's making sure your safe and sound.

I want to take you in my arms and never let you go.

You have unleashed the demon inside me and you have set him free.

One day we will be together forever, an eternity, just you and me.

I cannot move, I cannot breathe. Whenever I look into your beautiful eyes and body.

Love is not all romance like many people believe it is.

Love is the sweet mystery, love is bitter misery, as well as forbidden for many seemly unlucky souls out there.

Or lucky, depending on many people's views.

Solace is what I seek, when out looking at the world.

Thoughts of you always race through my restless mind when the solace I seek couldn't be found.

But my emotions were left unspoken, where my mouth can't seem to form words I need to tell you up front.


	19. though my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship through Liechtenstein/?  
> Up to the readers on who it is.  
> Made this years ago, when I was bored in class after a test and thought of this

ou are beautiful  
Although, you may not see  
the person that I see  
when I look at you

And if the mirror you look into  
could show your reflection through my eyes  
you would see a smile so bright  
it could light up the world  
throughout the day and into the night

You are courageous  
Although, you may not feel  
all that brave  
But I see, how strong you can be

And if you could take a minute  
to look back at all your ups and downs  
you would smile with pride  
because you made it through  
And then you would be believe  
what I already know to be true

You are incredible, intelligent  
fearless and strong.  
Life is beautiful, wonderful and fun  
and all your dreams can come true  
if you start by believing in you.


	20. find a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Italy an the holy Roman empire pairing

People say love comes and goes...  
I say let the truth be known...  
We have several types of love;   
for our children,   
Siblings,   
Cousins,   
parents,   
and friends,  
but there is a gentle love   
that I call my best friend.   
I've been fortunate enough to love or I thought it was...  
until I met a man that showed me what is a best friend.   
He taught me how to laugh, cry,   
and show me how it feels to have emotions again,   
but some how life took over   
and we said our good-byes,   
but you see he gave me something I was missing   
and that was me.   
I thank my special friend   
for I will never forget   
how wonderful it was to be loved again.


	21. my dear sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liechtenstein and Switzerland pairing as siblings

The woman I call sister   
Is someone who is there   
The woman I call sister   
Is someone who always cares. 

The woman I call sister   
Can make me smile when times are blue   
The woman I call sister   
Is someone very true. 

The woman I call sister   
By choice, is my best of friend   
The woman I call sister   
Will be there till the end 

The woman I call sister   
Is the blessing from God above   
The woman I call sister   
Is the sister that I'll always love.


	22. is it one sided?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Hungary pairing in a narrative form

Not once did I expect this to happen.  
Never in my wildest dream that I've fallen, Then reality broke me into pieces.  
It wounded me bad as it came to my senses.  
I see him everyday, every moment my eyes follow him everywhere but...

I see you everyday,

Every moment my eyes follow you,

Your every step, every smile.

I've never felt tired to follow-

Your foot steps everywhere.

Every time you fill my

Thirsty eyes with desire.

My every thought

Just want to follow you always.

Just an endless book,

I read you everyday,

But you'll never know.

I want to tell my feelings for him many times. I want to write a letter to him, but...

I want to write a letter

To tell you something

Deep from my heart,

In a summer morning.

But they were lost-

In a rainy evening.

I want to tell you many times

Many autumns are passed

But mists of the winter

Clouded my thoughts.

At last in a spring

I want to tell you

The deepest truth of my heart

But the words were lost again.

My every moment passes just dreaming about him, but...

Everyone wants to know

Who you are, sitting on my heart,

Walking like a shadow

In my every thoughts.

My every breaths just

Wants to utter your name,

But I can't tell

Any one, any thing.

You are to far away,

But yet so close,

But I can't touch you

But you are sitting just beside me.

I know it's just a one sided love without any happy ending. I know very clear that it's just nonsense but I can't stop loving him...

I love you alone

But you'll never know.

I'm burning in the fire of one side love-

But you can never see.

I know it's a wrong way

Still I walk alone.

I know I can never get near you,

You'll be far away.

I dream of you every night,

I think of you everyday.

But you can never feel that-

You'll be far away.

I know the distance between us

I can never cross the path,

But in my heart you'll be near-

Until my death.

But one day everything changed...

I've never knew that,

You see me everyday

With a silent smile.

You've never told me before

But obscured yourself behind the cloud.

But in one silent evening,

You sat beside me

Set your intense eyes on me.

Suddenly I saw my world

Had changed in your eyes.

In your kiss,

Our love bloomed-

At last.


	23. my obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Russia, America, and China pairing with one of them being a bit dark and is hidden from the rest of the world on how dark or secretive they are.

It's what strives you  
One thing that takes you  
It's to live for  
To die for

It's feels so good  
It feels so bad

It harms you  
It cures you

You feel its grasp on on you  
Can't stop thinking about this obsession  
Can't sleep  
Can't eat  
Can't concentrate either

My thoughts are drifting  
It's not exactly love like others explained to me  
It's obsession

No help anyone  
I'm beyond help  
I'm beyond salvation

It's a drug that I can't seem to quit  
Not ever really  
Don't care though  
I'm past caring

This obsession, this desire burns through me  
It'll make me rot till I am nothing

Watching from a distance, is an edgy feast  
While spirits whither and whisper  
You fascinate me all the more every moment I'm near you  
Missing no opportunity to capture my attention  
There's a blend of truths and lies   
That I want to see and pry to

I may keep this obsession my dirty little secret  
You don't have to know that your my obsession  
Certainly no one knows how obsessive I am of you darling


	24. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cursing in the chapter, hope people don't mind.  
> A Prussia/Hungary pairing

You are beautiful,   
So keep your head held high,   
The fight never ends,   
But that's just another reason why,  
You always have to try,   
To accomplish your dreams,   
And show people why,   
You are who you are,  
And your always gonna shine,  
So damn bright,   
Fuck those who bring you down,  
That just shows the motive to try,  
They're jealous,   
Every last one,  
They're jealous of what they know you'll become,   
You'll be living your dream,   
And they'll be stuck replaying a fantasy in minds.


	25. my darling, my treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A narrative point of view on America and south italy pairing.

You are so kind to me, my dear;  
you soothe my pain and chase away my fear.  
You heal my heart, my broken, shattered heart.  
You have been a blessing right from the start.

I think about you night and day,  
With you I’ll always want to stay.  
My heart sings because of you,  
My love is pure and true.  
You are my precious treasure,   
That I would never let go of.  
Your my precious darling,  
My life’s sublime pleasure.

I cannot be anything else but yours,  
My love for you will never waver,  
My heart, my soul, my whole being is yours.  
I love you, my dear, now and forever.  
Nothing can change my love for you my dear.

I promise you here and today,  
I will never go away.  
No matter what obstacles we may face.  
When the sun shines bright in the sky,  
I will be there holding you high.  
When you feel down and blue,  
Remember that I’ll always love you  
That I would never let you down.

Your my one and only,   
I'll stop you from being lonely,  
Like you did with me.  
Within each other arms we have nothing to fear.  
You have always be a blessing to me.  
A blessing that I am grateful to have within my life.

You my reason I want to face a hectic week,  
Yet still see your eyes shine when we're together.  
Your my reason I want to to face any challenge,  
To see your smile is worth seeing.

You are my precious treasure,   
Always remember that I love you.  
A blessing in my life right from the start.


	26. Moon and sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Finland x Sweden poem indirect story poem.

The sun arose this morning and shone his mighty light across the world's lands and people always faithfully tailing was the moon A saavy queen who knew to use her filters on his plight so the world's lands and people felt him through her aura's light They chased one another lived for each other through the ages of space they were sworn to be lovers Until the instant when the moon could not see the sun anywhere she asked the day if he had seen him and he replied that he was there So heedlessly she paced forwards in hopes of feeling his warm lights but the farther she went the farther he seemed to be The night explained to the moon that it was only fate responding and that this was the natural order but the moon denied this and cried She cried a storm unto the people lands were swamped and flooded the rivers swept onto the shores and the oceans splashed in anger The day would tell the night stories of the sun and his journeys and the night would tell the moon that the sun would not return He was far ahead in deserts toasting crops with fiery gusts to light fires in dry forests and the day encouraged his actions The night would tell the day of the moon's depressions and the day would tell the sun that she was giving up on him So eons passed where the moon would miss the presence of her sun and the sun, the cool auras of his beloved moonlit skies The world at war with the night and fleeing in fear from the day conspired to see them back again at once they called a meeting United all the powers of the masses on one global cause for justice they followed the sun through the day and walked with the moon by night Convincing them that night and day are one in the same but wished to be apart, that it was envy driving the split of the moon from her sun And the moon believed them but knew she could not catch up and the sun believed them but knew he could not slow down So the world advised the skies to unite the ties of day and night and slow down the moon with clouds and tempestial winds Those same winds cleared the day so the sun would travel swiftly and the skies retained their calm until at last the sun came creeping Behind her snowy white cheeks and filled her with his bright might but this time she kept it and cast a shadow on the globe the people reunited at the sight and stood and stared in awe the shadow slowly sneaking to hide inside their homes as the sun and moon connected rekindling their love once conned agreed to this symphonic union whenever the globe went mad Whenever the night lied when the day was unreliable when skies were hasty whenever shadows lurched Power the weak minded people convince the lonely and hopeless reign over the globe with love in an inevitable chase for dreams That dream that doesn't haunt it lingers cause you see it the dream that love is real a gift for all our people


	27. The irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the irony of love. Pairing is Russia with his siblings.

What irony that we can find

in our soul's desire.

Why must the eyes be so blind

while the heart aflame on pyre?

Humans, oh so confounding we,

ignoring those who hold us dear.

Why must the eyes not see?

Why must our ears not hear?

Why are those we wish to attract

those whose eyes and ears ignore?

And why does knowing the horrid fact

only make us love them more?

Our heart aflame, our eyes adew,

the pain, it digs and burns its way

to levels of feeling anew,

yet you love them day after day.

And though some do love you true,

we seem to be brash and curt.

The ones who adore us through and through,

we always seem to hurt.


	28. Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prussia and Germany brotherly relationship

Times have been tough, and things have gone wrong,  
But the deep love we share has been there all along.  
You say why go on, there's nothing that's right,  
But we never give up, we continue to fight. 

There's a light of love that gives us our sight.  
Our hearts may get dark at times, but we know there is light  
We both have situations not fair,  
But inside we get through it because of something special we share.

The trials make you aware of the way we feel,  
A love that is not fake, but so very real.  
I know at times that it seems like a raw deal,  
But we must get through these trails until we are healed.

Trials are not easy, and you feel there's no hope.  
There are times when you feel you're at the end of your rope,  
But you must go down deep in the pit of your heart.  
Let it stop your despair and give a new start.

For true love for each other is a gift some never get,  
So when that trial comes, don't ever forget  
That there is a rare thing we share that had to come from above,  
And those trials will end; what got you through was pure love


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the first time   
> A Poland x Lithuania story   
> My human alternative universe

I remember the first time you talked to me,  
I wasn't sure what to do.  
No one ever talked to me.  
This was something different,  
But something good.

I remember the first note you gave me  
That made my hands shake as I took it from you.  
It made me realize someone cared,  
That I wasn't completely alone,  
And that if I left this world someone would know.

I remember our first dance together.  
My mind was focused on the wrong guy.  
I should have known it was you.  
All along it was you,  
And I'm glad you were the one to catch me.

I remember the first time you were sick.  
I watched you carefully as you laid in my lap,  
All along afraid you would go,  
So small and warm it was then I knew I wanted to keep you.

I remember the first time I felt jealousy,  
The feeling was foreign, something new,  
A blinding anger that made no sense.  
I wanted it gone and the other girl too.  
All along I knew I was better for you.  
I tried turning my anger by ridding myself of you.  
The attempts were less than half hearted,  
Even then you were the best thing I had.

The first humiliation and first time you held my hand  
I was nervous, ashamed and wondering how much I really meant to you,  
But then that simple gesture stopped my shaking, made me smile through fear.  
You could make anything better.

I remember the first time I started to love you.  
It was another new feeling, but it came so naturally.  
You helped me through everything; you were always there.  
I knew it was right, I knew you were mine.

I remember the first time I kissed you,  
Sitting quietly at night on the porch.  
The world seemed to stand still just for us.  
I was nervous again, but in a much better way.  
I had butterflies for days.

Remember the first time I started to trust you.  
It was the strangest feeling you had yet to give.  
I told you my secrets, my past and my fears.  
You never left me like I thought you would.  
You will stand by me through it all.

Do you remember the first time I listened to your heart?  
I let my head lay on your chest, my hand lay gently on your face.  
Time stood still above the world and we watched it all, just me and you.  
Listening to yours set my own at ease.

I remember the first time I felt safe.  
Curled up right in your lap  
You promised to never hit me, to never try and hurt me.  
You don't know what that meant to me,  
It made me love you even more.  
It is such a beautiful and amazing thing to know,  
That you'll never hurt me.

Do you remember the first time I believed you?  
You held me in your arms as we danced across the floor  
You painted me a picture of forever,  
I listened in astonishment because somehow, suddenly I knew it was true.

Remember all the firsts and the lasts.  
I know we will have more if you spend forever with me.  
I'll do anything to keep you, I'll never let you go.  
You are the only one and you'll always be.  
I will love you forever.


	30. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of you   
> A Belarus x Russia x Ukraine  
> Siblings affections  
> A special kind of love

I thought of you today, but that's nothing new  
I thought about you yesterday and the day before that too   
for every day, good or bad, you'll always be in my head  
I hope you've understood everything I've said   
this isn't just a joke or a silly lie   
I'd never do anything to make you wanna cry   
I'm sorry if I do something to make you really mad   
it only comes back and makes me really sad   
I really do love you and everything you are   
I hope this relationship gets really far   
I'll never get you out; I simply don't know how   
in fact I'm thinking of you right about now   
you're everything I need and everything to me   
you know exactly who you are and what you want to be  
you always make me smile just by being there   
I hope you know how much I really do care  
every time I think of you my stomach seems to twist   
This is why I love you, I've made a huge list   
the list goes on forever and never will it end   
neither will our relationship; you'll always be my friend   
not just a simple friend but a special friend, at that  
I want to spend my whole life with you


	31. Perfect in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your perfect in my eyes  
> A Austria x Hungary one shot

I love the way you care for me  
I love the way you make me feel safe, when wrapped in your arms  
I love the way you protect me  
I love the way you'll always be there for me  
So many things I love about you, it's hard to name them all 

I love the way you talk to me  
I love the way you kiss me  
I love the way you look at me

I love your eyes  
I love your smile  
I love your voice  
I love everything about you

Your perfect in my eyes


	32. Life with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Switzerland x Liechtenstein one shot

You taught me how beautiful life is,  
Everything from your words, your touch, your kiss.

You gave me hope, you gave me love,  
And I know you were sent from heaven above.

The way you showed me the person I could be,  
It's something you, and only you, would see.

You were always different and unique,   
But I never guessed it was me you would seek.

How someone like me would end up with someone like you,  
I honestly don't believe it, it cannot be true.

But it is, and I know every day,  
That I have YOU, and it's needless to say 

You've made my life beautiful and taught me how to live.  
To show you how much I'm grateful, anything I'd give.

So thank you for coming into my life.  
In doing so you've taken away the sorrow and strife.

You put a smile on my face and a skip to my stride  
And I know you'll always be there by my side


	33. Loving you this much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Germany x Belgium one shot

The moment I think about you  
I go to another world  
A world where you love me too  
And where I can never be hurt

The truth is I don't know what to say  
My mind goes completely blank  
I have never in my life lost my way  
But my heart with your love simply sank

If letting go was a choice  
Then I definitely would  
But I can't control the strong voice  
That's telling me I never should

I have no clue  
On how I should let you go  
What is it that you do?  
That's making me love you so...

Maybe loving you isn't a mistake  
Maybe I can close my eyes and smile  
Maybe in your presence my heart wouldn't break  
Maybe I can just dream for a while...

I sometimes wonder if you feel the same  
I wonder if you think of me  
I sometimes wonder if you silently call my name  
I wonder if you'll ever see...

In the beginning I thought it was fake  
I didn't think I'd go this far  
I thought it was just a mistake  
Now I can't stop wondering where you are

The question is do you care?  
Do you even know?  
Will you always be there?  
Will you ever let me go?

If for any reason I cried  
Would you take all the pain away?  
If for any reason you lied  
Would I still want you to stay?

My love for you is way too strong  
For me to simply forget  
Some people might think it's wrong  
But your love is the one thing I shan't regret


	34. When love begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Holy Roman Empire x chibi Italy one shot

I always knew that love would come find me someday  
but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way  
you caught me off guard and took me by surprise  
but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes

It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above  
you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love  
"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"  
we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see

From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do  
especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too  
coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through  
I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that we can't do.

Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true  
too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you  
but in the end, I trust in the author and perfecter of what I believe  
because what we ask for in Him, we in return shall receive

"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes  
I may not know what tomorrow may bring, for God is the only one who knows  
the one thing I do know is that you are my one and only  
a treasure in my heart that I want to devote my whole life to completely

I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true  
because what I've known in my past, doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you  
I've had the experience of being in relationships before  
however, this is the first time I've been truly happy... I couldn't ask for anything more  
it's an honor to know that I am yours, as you are mine  
and I trust God that He'll bring us together in His beautiful time

For now, I'll be waiting patiently for that day when we'll be together  
that precious moment in time when I'll say, "it's you that I want to be with forever"  
God made everything beautiful, precious and new  
just as beautiful and precious as the day will be, when I look into your eyes and say, "I Love You"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hungary and Austria one shot

She has her own special way  
Of turning around my terrible day  
She makes all the bad things go away  
The second that she says hey

And when I look into her eyes  
I see pure beauty with no disguise  
Just a glance at her makes my heart beat rise  
I know for a fact that these feelings aren't lies

If only she knew  
How much my love for her grew  
Maybe, just maybe we could start something new

And if beauty was inches, she'd go on for miles  
I better catch her before I go out of style  
I'm going to let my heart be my dial  
So I can tell her what I've been feeling for awhile


	36. Why me, why you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sided Belarus x Russia   
> Russia x Ukraine

why is it when I look in your eyes,  
I see the love burning inside me.  
why is it when you hug me,  
the world melts with us.

why is it when you leave,  
I can't find myself.  
why is it when you say bye,  
it seems like forever.

why is it when the phone rings,  
I answer just to hear if it's your voice.  
why is it when you don't call,   
I wonder what you are doing.

why is it that I can't breath,  
whenever I think about you.  
why is it that I can't speak,  
whenever I talk about you.

why is it when I'm around you,  
you want to walk away.  
why is it when I hug you,  
you don't feel the same.

why is it when you look into my eyes,  
you just see a girl looking back at you.  
why is it when you leave,  
you leave to be with her.

why is it when you say bye,  
you say hello to her.  
why is it when my phone rings,  
it's not you.

why is it when I call you,   
you don't answer.  
why is it when I ask what you think about me,  
you day that I'm just cool.

why me, why you,  
I don't know yet but I'm hoping you can find  
the love I have for you and hope one day that love would turn into something more than what meets the eye


	37. Are we meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Germany x Belgium one shot

We started off as strangers  
then soon became friends  
you told me you loved me  
though I didn't feel the same  
soon after you said it started as a game  
but soon became the truth  
but I don't know what made me love you too

you're the first one I think of when I wake up  
and last one I think of before I go to sleep  
I love you so much I wish you never had to leave

EVERYTHING, our late night talks, dumb jokes  
awkward moments and all the laughter  
just makes me fall in love with you more....  
you give me butterflies when you say the sweetest things.  
but when you act like the one I didn't fall in love with...  
it makes me wonder if we were really meant to be


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Belgium x Switzerland one shot

Whenever I'm around you,   
I feel like life's complete.   
I don't know what to say,   
But you make my heart beat. 

I'm scared to say hello,  
But it hurts to say good-bye.   
I've been hurt before,  
Now I feel like loves just a lie. 

I'm falling really hard,  
There's no stopping me this time.   
I think you're there to catch me,  
To finally let me shine. 

I lose my voice,  
When you're nearby.   
I'm scared to mess things up  
I'm scared you'll say good-bye. 

I'm sorry if I'm wrong,  
When it comes to liking you.   
Just let me know,   
I don't want to be hurt by you


	39. Precious memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A north Italy x Holy Roman Empire

I will take those precious memories  
And frame them with my love,  
Then hang them in the hallways of my heart.  
I hope the fond remembrance  
Of the joys that once were shared  
Will overcome the tears that want to start.

Little thought was given  
As the years went quickly.  
We took good times for granted, that is true.  
Perhaps, it all was for the best,  
Enjoying simple pleasures,  
In retrospect, that was all we ever knew.

There was no use to ask the future  
To give away its secrets.  
No blueprints for what would lie ahead.  
It is the choices that are made,  
Experiences, both good and bad,  
That down life's pathways, all are led.

Looking back, I sometimes wonder  
If there were things I should have changed,  
A hurt that even now I might appease.  
Has it all been taken from me?  
No, time has shown a tender mercy  
For I still have my precious memories


	40. Fake that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one sided South Korea x America

I don't know if you blinded me   
Or if I just didn't want to see  
The truth in all your lies  
I don't know you could pretend to be in love  
I don't know you could fake that  
I thought you were holding my heart  
But maybe you were breaking it  
When we walk though the dark  
I thought we were going to make it   
I believe it when you told me that you love me   
But you must be faking it  
I don't know you could fake that   
I don't know if you mind if we fall apart so easily   
The truth was in your eyes   
I don't know you could pretend to care  
I don't know you could fake that   
I thought you were holding my heart   
But maybe you were just breaking it  
I thought we were going to make it  
I believe when you told me that you love me   
But you must be faking it  
I don't know you could fake that   
I gave you my heart   
But you were breaking it  
And you were faking it  
You said that I had your love   
But you were faking it  
I didn't know you could fake that   
I know I couldn't fake that


	41. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A North Italy x Germany x Japan friendship one shot

Written with a pen, sealed with a kiss,  
If you are my friend, please answer me this:  
Are we friends, or are we not?  
You told me once, but I forgot.  
So tell me now, and tell me true,  
So I can say I'm here for you.  
Of all the friends I've ever met,  
You're the one I won't forget.  
And if I die before you do,  
I'll go to Heaven and wait for you,  
I'll give the angels back their wings  
And risk the loss of everything.  
There isn't a thing I wouldn't do,  
To have a friend just like you!


	42. One plus one equals two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female America and a female Canada one shot   
> Human alternative universe   
> They are a few years apart as sisters

One plus one equals two you see  
But somehow it's different with you and me

When we're together we share one mind  
A happier pair you'll never find

I'm only complete when you are near  
To lose you someday is my biggest fear

You know my dreams and my every thought  
No stronger bond could ever be sought

We have a lot in common it's true  
But who'd have thought, who ever knew

Twins we're not, so it's not ESP  
But I'm not complete unless you're with me

More than friends, I can't explain it all  
With you as my sister I feel 10 feet tall

As sisters and friends we're quite a pair  
One soul, one mind is what we share

You make my world a better place  
I live each day to see your face

It takes two halves to make a whole  
My heart and yours we make one soul


	43. You were there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A England and America friendship one shot

when tears fell from my eyes   
you were there to brush them away   
when I was lost in confusion   
you were there to say that everything would be okay  
when I stood before you falling apart   
you were there to lend your heart   
when I felt like no one could understand   
you were there to take my hand   
when no one else was left to care   
you were there


	44. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Japan, North Italy, and Germany friendship one shot

When you're sad and depressed,  
I will be here to put a smile on your face. 

When you're angry and frustrated,  
I will be here to calm you down.

When you're hurt and in tears,  
I will be here to wipe them away and mend the pain.

When you're lonely and have no one,   
I will be here to comfort you.

When you're feeling unloved and unwanted,  
I will be here to tell you how very important you are.

When you're having a bad day and need to lash out,  
I will be here to let you let off steam, you can yell at me.

When there is something on your mind that you need to say,  
I will be here to listen and understand.

When you're lost in confusion,  
I will be here to help you figure things out.

When you feel like you're going crazy,  
I will be here to bring you back to sanity.

When you are so overwhelmed and need to get away,  
I will be here with open arms so we can run away together.

When your scared and frightened,  
I will be here to protect you and make you feel safe.

When you are full of worries,  
I will be here to worry with you.

I promise that I will always be here for my loved ones, today, tomorrow and forever!


	45. Love and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot of Japan and America friendship

You're the one I most admire, with great intentions and loving desires.  
Passion and trust and knowing that you care, brings a lifetime of  
Happiness for us to share...  
Being so gentle, understanding, and kind, brings comfort, faith, and a  
Joy that shines.  
Tears and laughter are fellings that's rare, but a true heart shall  
Never dispare...  
Love is unique in it's very own way, taking risks, and challenges  
Day by day.  
But when a heart is made of gold, there is so much to share. Like joy,  
Laughter, and a friendship that's there...  
So I give you my heart as a token of love, from one friend to another,  
And the heaven's above.  
So take my heart and cherish it too, cause there is no us without  
You!


	46. Gone forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Belarus x Belgium one shot

I miss the times when you were here  
telling me to have no fear  
To hold my head up high and strong  
add happy notes to my sad song

I miss the way you look at me  
As if I were too blind to see  
The path I'm on might hurt and scathe  
But all goes well if you just have faith

I miss the sound of your sweet voice  
Through bitter times a saving noise  
That told me what was right and wrong  
But rang in my ears for far too long

A caring person, you were such  
That helped and hurt me, oh so much  
You'd guide and mislead me through the day  
You left me lonely when I'd rather you stay

Over things like that you had no control  
A rock set in motion will continue to roll  
No matter how hard you tug and heave  
You were always pushed and forced to leave

Then one day you never returned  
My tears so hot they almost burned  
Aware now about what I lack  
But crying and mourning wont bring you back

For me to let out what I need to say  
I can't do much more than pray  
No longer am I weak, my hearts quite strong  
From adding a happy chorus to a sad, sad song


	47. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A China x Russia one shot

I don't know what I was letting myself in for   
When I open the door   
You blew in like a hurricane   
Twisting me up in pain and love  
Leaving me crying on the floor   
You should come with a warning 

I wish I'd known what kind of man you are   
Before I gotten myself in so far  
You rush in like a flood   
Your in my heart and in my blood   
Leaving me with a permanent scar  
You should of come with a warning 

I wish that I had known   
Your were the kind to run out in the morning   
Leaving me all alone  
You should have come with a warning 

I wish you come with a warning   
I wish you come with a warning 

I like to give her a warning   
To the next girl who'll fall  
But even if I'd known the truth   
I'd still have risk it all  
I didn't know what I was getting myself in for  
You should have come with a warning   
I wish I'd known I was letting myself in for   
A man like you should come with a warning


	48. Only love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Liechtenstein x Hungary one shot

My love for you is strong   
So how could it be wrong?  
I want my sweet, my lovely   
Is it wrong for me to have my only?  
Life is not a fairy tale   
I feel like I would fail  
Please God, fulfill my need  
I promise is not about greed  
I have much grief  
Will you give me some relief?  
Be mine  
For love is divine   
Only love of me


	49. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Canada x America one shot

All things that  
Are blue can't fit  
In the sky

Denim and your   
Big eyes and  
The sea

All things that  
Are sweet aren't baked   
In a cake 

All things that   
Are true don't come   
From a book

Secrets and good   
Salt waves and  
This love


	50. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A England x France one shot

My heart was   
Not broken   
In the usual sense   
For there are   
Many ways  
For a heart to break 

Splitting in   
Half maybe   
What most people think of  
But I have  
Heared of hearts   
Freezing and melting   
And turning into dust 

Sometimes love kills you a little inside


	51. Love sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Germany x North Italy

I am sick,

There are battering rams crashing against my skull,

My stomach is torn to shreds and tied in knots,

and my joints feel like they're crumbling to dust as they creak and groan,

Even dragging my pen across this paper is an uphill battle, and morale is dwindling,

But there's one thing at the forefront of my pained mind.

Her.

I'm not missing caressing her skin, or getting lost in those icy eyes,

And I'm not missing those freckles on her button nose, or the way she laughs when being a snarky ass,

Not right now.

Right now I miss that stern stare because I can't, or won't, take proper care of myself.

I miss the oatmeal made just right and the hot honey tea in my favorite cup.

That's what I miss.

I'm love sick


	52. Life with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belgium x South Italy

You taught me how beautiful life is,  
Everything from your words, your touch, your kiss.

You gave me hope, you gave me love,  
And I know you were sent from heaven above.

The way you showed me the person I could be,  
It's something you, and only you, would see.

You were always different and unique,   
But I never guessed it was me you would seek.

How someone like me would end up with someone like you,  
I honestly don't believe it, it cannot be true.

But it is, and I know every day,  
That I have YOU, and it's needless to say 

You've made my life beautiful and taught me how to live.  
To show you how much I'm grateful, anything I'd give.

So thank you for coming into my life.  
In doing so you've taken away the sorrow and strife.

You put a smile on my face and a skip to my stride  
And I know you'll always be there by my side


	53. An angel left her wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Russia   
> A take on how Ukraine saw both female Russia and Belarus   
> Ukraine point of view

I have this little angel. For me she left her wings.  
She has no idea how much happiness she truly brings.  
She brightens up my days with her smiles and her laughs.  
She helps me to remember all the blessings that I have.

Her face, it is so perfect, she's sweet and soft and pure.  
Sometimes she can be willful and sometimes she is demure.  
She tries her very hardest to please and do what's right.  
She gives the greatest hugs from morning until night.

Every person that has known her sees this light within her soul  
I know that in this whole great world, she has a special role.  
She's helpful and considerate to everyone she knows  
This light in her shines brighter as my angel grows.

When she sees someone is sad, it opens up her heart.  
She wants to do all that she can; she wants to do her part.  
She'll squeeze away the sorrow and make me forget about my pain.  
She shows me where the sun is when we're hiding from the rain.

I know that God must love me, He showed me with His Grace  
I knew just how completely when I saw my angel's face.  
And in that very moment when she came into my world,  
I knew that she was so much more than just my baby girl.

She would be my sunshine, with a sweetness that won't end.  
And when she grows up one day she would be my closest friend.  
She would be the reason I would always try my best.  
For my little angel baby girl would be my greatest test.

When God entrusts to you an angel, who has left her wings for you.  
Encircle her with love with everything you do.  
Let her know God made her, and that He trusts you with her care.  
Be sure to make time for special moments with her to share.

And when at night she finally says her prayers and goes to sleep  
I Thank Him for my angel, and ask for him to always keep  
A watchful eye and hand to protect her from this world.  
Protect my little angel; protect my baby girl


	54. My lucky star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Norway x Iceland one shot

The day she is not with me  
is the day that I die  
following her always,  
with no frown or no sigh.  
My life would not be complete  
without my very best friend  
I know she'll always be here,  
until the very end.  
I thank her for life  
and all the joys so far  
praying to God always,  
on a lucky star.  
I love you so, so much  
you are my everything  
thanks for being you,  
and taking me under your wing.  
Raindrops on roses  
and a few of my favorite things  
her face would always glisten,  
each time she would sing.  
Beautiful by nature  
a true friend at best  
surpassing all the others,  
she's better than the rest.  
Whatever it may be  
boys, a cough, or just a mood  
she will always sit and listen,  
never, ever being rude.  
I never have to say  
when I'm feeling down  
she only just knows,  
by my hidden frown.  
Her hug or her smile  
can break my mood so fast  
making me see the bright side,  
putting the bad to the past.  
Now as I'm older  
you could call us a pair  
our looks, wit, and charm,  
are only a few that we share.  
My world is only whole  
with her by my side  
having her always there,  
to love and to guide.


	55. True friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friendship between the two characters America and Canada

True friends are by your side through it all   
True friends are there to catch you when you fall   
True friends give your life a happy lift  
True friends are the most precious gift 

True friends care about you forever   
True friends can be siblings   
True friends never truly leave you  
True friends can be guys or girls 

True friends can get mad at each other   
True friends want to be with you on every endeavor   
True friends can make you laugh or cry   
True friends will love you no matter what you do 

True friends really know you but love you anyway   
True friends always asking if you okay   
True friends know that hate is a very strong word   
True friends don't believe every story they heard

True friends will always tell you the truth even when it's not what you want to hear   
True friends are always there with a hug and a listening ear  
True friends will tell you things that are true   
True friends will do anything they can to help you 

True friends love to spend time with you   
True friends love to tease you too  
True friends tease you all in good fun  
True friends don't care if you lost or won

I will love you forever my friend   
I'll stay by your side till the very end   
You be in my heart as I pray for you each day   
You are my truest friend in every way


	56. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Latvia and Estonia short poem

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home

Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow


	57. Dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Canada x America pairing

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused, So hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone Or you'll be just another regret   
Who has to know   
When we live such fragile lives   
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

I'm not strong enough to stay away   
What can I do  
I'll die without you   
In your presence my heart knows no shame   
I'm not to blame   
Cause you bring my heart to my knees 

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
Your the only one I want   
Think I'm addictive to your light  
I swore I never fall again   
But this doesn't feel like falling   
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again 

You know that your my saving grace  
Your my everything and more   
It's written all over your face


	58. True love poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chibi Italy and Holy Roman Empire pairing

I miss the magic of your touch   
the sparkle in your eye's.   
A love like yours was hard to gain,   
but the struggle was worth the prize.   
you posses the love of the angels from above,   
but your love feel's twice as nice.   
A love like yours is the ultimate reward   
your love is paradise


	59. Love in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America x south Italy pairing

I have a feeling  
That I can comprehend  
In my deepest thoughts your are  
More than just a friend.

I wouldn't want to  
Rush us now  
As love we explore  
But there's a growing love inside  
That we just can't ignore.

I love the times we  
Spend together. We are comfortable  
And free. I think of you when we are  
Alone. I think of you and me.

We have a share  
Secrets to uncover. There's more  
To life then we will both discover.  
I love you always.

I'll love you when you're dumb,  
I'll love you when you're smart,  
I'll love you anyway you are,  
Right from the start.

I'll love you if you're tall  
I'll love you if you're short,  
I'll love you if you're pretty,  
Or just an ugly dork.

I'll love you if you're toothless,  
I'll love you if you're blind,  
Anything that's wrong with you,  
To me you'll be fine.

My heart is opening up now,  
Unlike it used to do,  
I see the pain that's in your heart  
And sometimes I feel it to.

I'll love you tomorrow,  
I'll love you today,  
I'll love you forever,  
And forever always.


End file.
